The structural and kinetic interaction of mineral ions and mineral solids with synthetic and biological macromolecules and metabolites is being studied by a number of physicochemical techniques including infrared spectroscopy, laser Raman spectroscopy, electron paramagnetic resonance spectroscopy and x-ray diffraction. The mineral ions encompass the alkaline earth metals and the HPO4-2, H2P2O7-2 and HCO3 anions, while the mineral solids include the synthetic amorphous and apatite calcium phosphates. The macromolecules include cationic, neutral and anionic proteins, both simple and complex, as well as model mono- and polyfunctional biopolymers. Macromolecular entropic, electrostatic and conformational influences on mineral ion/solid binding are under study. Mineral solid-protein fiber quaternary structure relationships are also being investigated as well as the alterations in this relationship induced by non-fibrous tissue protein components.